


1992 BATHROOM MEETINGS

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: RIVERDALE PROMPTS [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: FP and Alice have fun in the second floor bathrooms of Riverdale High.





	1992 BATHROOM MEETINGS

In most stories the bad boy corrupts the good girl. In Alice and FP's case, it was the contrary. Long curly blond hair, leather jacket, ripped jeans, crop top and fishnet gloves, Alice Smith was the 1992 version of a bad girl.

And FP was  _living_  for it.

Being a part of the Bulldogs, he should be eyeing the River Vixens alongside his best friend but they weren't his type. Of course, he liked seeing them do pirouettes and waving their pom-poms in their short skirts. But, nothing compares to the blonde biker from the Southside.

He couldn't help it, she got under his skin.

Ever since he saw her back in September during a Saturday detention, he hadn't stopped thinking about her. His old man was pissed about FP getting detention but the latter was  _so_ glad he punched that Mantle idiot. So fucking worth it.

Maybe they hadn't say a word to each other during detention but, when he had turned around, Alice had winked at him and that was a start.

The next Monday,it was as if the gods wanted to push them together because they were forced to partner together for a Science project and, needless to say, that night, they did a  _lot_  of anatomy studying.

The saying turned out to be true, once you had gotten a taste of the forbidden fruit, nothing else compared.  _Nothing else tasted better_.

FP raised from his seat during lunch hour, catching Fred's attention. ''Where are you going, man?''

''I have to pee. All this is getting to my bladder.''

 _Bullshit_.

All that was true was the bathroom part. Only, he wasn't going to empty his bladder. 

FP walked up to the second floor bathroom of Riverdale High. It was reserved for teachers but no one was using it during lunch hour so it was perfect for his secret little rendez-vous with a Southside Serpent. 

Pushing the heavy door open, he scanned the bathroom for Alice, frowning when he didn't see her. 

''I was starting to think you ditched me for that Hermione hoe,'' Alice said, coming out from her hiding spot in the last bathroom stall. 

There she was, standing across the room in her black lace bustier and ripped jeans which triggered something below the belt. Something Hermione's knee length skirts and white socks didn't do. Don't get him wrong, Hermione was hot - a different kind of hot - but, she didn't reach Alice's level. 

FP snorted. Why would he trade a ten for a seven? Didn't make sense. 

Losing no time, the two teenagers closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. Tongue slipped into each other's mouth as hands grabbed and pulled, feeling each other over their clothes.

Until it became too much and clothes had to come off.

His yellow and blue Bulldog jacket was already on the ground, something Coach would _not_  approve, which was soon followed by his yellow shirt and white tee. Alice's black painted fingernails grazed the skin of his abs before pulling him flush to her, the small peek of skin between her jeans and bustier touching his skin. 

FP's lips left the blonde's to trail down her jaw and neck, biting at the exposed skin. Alice gasped, head falling back. Smirk on his lips, FP moved his hands higher under the flannel, not stopping until he reached the underside of her boobs. He squeezed with his right hand, knowing how much the biker girl loved it while his other one went back to her waist, pushing her even more into him, creating friction between their lower halves.

Having enough of being restricted, FP pushed Alice's flannel off her shoulder, letting it fall on the floor. They knew getting completely naked could be risky so they only stripped off what was necessary - just in case someone walked in. Not that getting caught pants down would get them less in trouble than fully naked. It was just quicker to get dressed afterwards. 

Alice fumbled with FP's belt and jeans, earning a moan from him as her slender hand slipped inside his underwear, grabbing him. She smirked and FP moved back up to her lips but she pulled back much to his annoyance. He stuck his tongue out, licking her bottom lip. Two could play this game.

Giving up, Alice let him kiss her and they were back at it. Touching. Kissing. Undressing. FP's hands slide down her body before he grabbed her by the thighs and hoisted her up. 

After they were done, FP put Alice down, careful so she wouldn't fall in her heeled boots. ''Never disappointing, Jones,'' she commented, chuckling. 

FP smirked, flattered. ''Likewise, Alice,'' he replied. 

While FP was getting his things from the floor, Alice went to her bag she had left on the bathroom counter and checked the time. The teachers went up at twelve-fifty and it was twelve-forty-nine.  _Oh shit_. 

She explained the situation to her partner as she fixed her lipstick but FP didn't seem to care. 

''Stay. Just a little longer,'' FP asked, trying to not sound too whipped but it was the sad truth. Forsythe Pendleton Jones Jr had the hots for Alice Smith. 

And, he had it  _bad_.

Alice kissed him again, lingering a little too long becuase she could feel FP coming alive again. She smirked but pulled away. ''No can't do,'' she replied, buttoning her light wash jeans. She grabbed her yellow flannel and stepped close to the raven haired boy, their skin almost touching. FP reached to touch her but she stepped back. ''Can't let Mr. Featherhead suspect we were fucking in his bathrooms, can we?''

''I'll see you after school?'' 

The blonde shook her head. ''Can't. I have detention. Again. Mr. Ferguson is always on my back these days.'' She put on her flannel and turned around, hands on the door handle, about to leave. She turned around, looking at FP over her shoulder. ''Catch ya later, Jones,'' she added with a wink.


End file.
